2001–2002-es Bajnokok Ligája
(9. cím) |Ezüstérmes csapat = |Meccsszám = 157 |Gólszám = 393 |Nézőszám = |Gólkirály = Ruud van Nistelrooy (10 góllal) |Legjobb játékos = |Előző = 2000–2001 |Következő = 2002–2003 |Dátumsel = 2002. július 11. |Csapatszámsel = 40 |Meccsszámsel = 80 |Gólszámsel = 208 |Nézőszámsel = |Gólkirálysel = }} Induló csapatok száma tagországonként Azt, hogy az egyes tagországok hány csapatot indíthattak a tornán, az UEFA 2000-es nemzeti koefficiense alapján határozták meg. Mivel nem rendezett saját nemzeti bajnokságot, emiatt nem indíthatott csapatot a Bajnokok Ligájában. Habár és rendezett saját nemzeti bajnokságot, a tornára csapatot nem nevezett. A listán elfoglalt helyezésük alapján különböző mennyiségű csapatot indíthattak az adott országok az alábbiak alapján: * Az 1–3. tagországok 4-4 csapatot indíthattak * A 4–6. tagországok 3-3 csapatot indíthattak * A 7–15. tagországok 2-2 csapatot indíthattak * A 16–49. tagországok 1-1 csapatot indíthattak (kivéve Liechtenstein) Az egyes tagországok 2000-es nemzeti koefficiense:Country coefficients 1999/2000, Bert Kassies' website (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 17-én. | | |} Sorsolási és mérkőzés időpontok Forrás: UEFA European Football Calendar 2001/2002, Bert Kassies' website (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 17-én. 1''' A – mérkőzést a hivatalos mérkőzésnapnál egy nappal korábban, július 24-én, játszották. '''2 A – mérkőzést a hivatalos mérkőzésnapnál egy nappal korábban, július 31-én, játszották. 3''' A szeptember 12-ére tervezett összes mérkőzés a szeptember 11-ei terrortámadások miatt elmaradt. Ezeket október 10-én pótolták.UEFA postpones this week’s fixtures, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 17-én.New Dates for Postponed UEFA Club Competition Matches, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 17-én.Statement on UEFA Champions League matches, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 17-én. '''4 A – mérkőzést a rossz időjárási körülmények miatt egy héttel, november 29-re, halasztották.Fog forces postponement of match in Turin, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 17-én. Induló csapatok bélyeg|400px|A 2001–2002-es Bajnokok Ligájában induló csapatok száma tagországonként. Az alábbi táblázat tartalmazza a klubcsapatokat, aszerint, hogy mely fordulóban csatlakoztak a sorozathoz. Selejtezők Fő: A 2001–2002-es Bajnokok Ligája selejtezői Első selejtezőkör )|Vllaznia|2–1|0–1|győztes=2}} )|Kaunas|0–0|1–1|győztes=1}} |} Második selejtezőkör )|Hajduk Split|0–0|0–0 ( )|győztes=2}} )|Brann|0–0|1–1|győztes=1}} |} 1''' A mérkőzést eredetileg 4–0-ra nyerte a , azonban pályára küldött egy eltiltott játékost (Walid BadirAz arab származású izraeli játékos neve angol átírással szerepel, mivel magyar átírása nem volt fellelhető. Neve héberül: וואליד באדיר, arabul: وليد بادر.), ezért a mérkőzést a javára írták 3–0-lal.FC Haka awarded UEFA Champions League win by default, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 23-án. Harmadik selejtezőkör )|győztes=2}} |} Sorrend meghatározása a csoportkörökben Természetesen elsődlegesen a megszerzett pontok száma rangsorolt. A győzelemért három, a döntetlenért egy, a vereségért pedig nulla pont járt. Ha két vagy több csapat a hat lejátszott mérkőzés során azonos mennyiségű pontot szerzett, az alábbiak alapján kellett meghatározni a sorrendet:Forrás: Regulations of the UEFA Champions League 2001/02: 4.06 és 6.02-es paragrafusok. UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 23-án. # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein szerzett több pont # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein elért jobb gólkülönbség # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein idegenben szerzett több gól # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok által az összes mérkőzésen elért jobb gólkülönbség # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok által az összes mérkőzésen szerzett több gól # az előző öt szezonban elért jobb klub- (50%) és nemzeti (50%) UEFA koefficiens Első csoportkör Fő: A 2001–2002-es Bajnokok Ligája első csoportköre A csoport |width="20"| | |} B csoport |width="20"| | |} C csoport |width="20"| | |} D csoport |width="20"| | |} E csoport |width="20"| | |} F csoport |width="20"| | |} G csoport |width="20"| | |} H csoport |width="20"| | |} Második csoportkör Fő: A 2001–2002-es Bajnokok Ligája második csoportköre A csoport |width="20"| | |} B csoport |width="20"| | |} C csoport |width="20"| | |} D csoport |width="20"| | |} Egyenes kieséses szakasz Fő: A 2001–2002-es Bajnokok Ligája egyenes kieséses szakasza Ágrajz | ND-csapat01= | ND-eredmény01-1=0 | ND-eredmény01-2=2 | ND-eredmény01-össz=2 | ND-csapat02= | ND-eredmény02-1=2 | ND-eredmény02-2=3 | ND-eredmény02-össz=5 | ND-csapat03= | ND-eredmény03-1=1 | ND-eredmény03-2=2 | ND-eredmény03-össz=3 | ND-csapat04= | ND-eredmény04-1=0 | ND-eredmény04-2=4 | ND-eredmény04-össz=4 | ND-csapat05= | ND-eredmény05-1=1 | ND-eredmény05-2=1 | ND-eredmény05-össz=2 | ND-csapat06= | ND-eredmény06-1=0 | ND-eredmény06-2=3 | ND-eredmény06-össz=3 | ND-csapat07= | ND-eredmény07-1=2 | ND-eredmény07-2=0 | ND-eredmény07-össz=2 | ND-csapat08= | ND-eredmény08-1=1 | ND-eredmény08-2=2 | ND-eredmény08-össz=3 | ED-csapat01= | ED-eredmény01-1=2 | ED-eredmény01-2=1 | ED-eredmény01-össz=3 | ED-csapat02= ( ) | ED-eredmény02-1=2 | ED-eredmény02-2=1 | ED-eredmény02-össz=3 | ED-csapat03= | ED-eredmény03-1=0 | ED-eredmény03-2=1 | ED-eredmény03-össz=1 | ED-csapat04= | ED-eredmény04-1=2 | ED-eredmény04-2=1 | ED-eredmény04-össz=3 | D-csapat01= | D-eredmény01=1 | D-csapat02= | D-eredmény02=2 }} Negyeddöntők |} Elődöntők )|Leverkusen|2–2|1–1|győztes=2}} |} Döntő Fő: 2002-es Bajnokok Ligája döntő |Bíró = Urs Meier |Eredmény = 1 – 2 |Gólok1 = Lúcio |Gólok2 = Raúl González Zidane |Nézőszám = 50 499History, UEFA.com (angol nyelven) – 177. oldal. Hozzáférés: 2011. augusztus 31-én. |Jegyzőkönyv = http://www.uefa.com/newsfiles/ucl/2001/1025482_fr.pdf }} Góllövőlista A torna hivatalos góllövőlistáját a selejtezőkön szerzett találatok nélkül tartják nyilván, azaz a torna gólkirálya az volt, aki az első csoportkörtől kezdődően a legtöbb gólt szerezte. Az alábbi táblázat tartalmazza a góllövőlista élmezőnyét: Alapvető sorrend: Gólok (csökkenő), Játszott percek (növekvő), Klub, Név Forrás: Top Scorers. Hozzáférés: 2011. augusztus 11-én. Lásd még * 2001–2002-es UEFA-kupa * 2002-es Szuper-kupa * 2002-es Világkupa Hivatkozások Külső hivatkozások * 2001/02 UEFA Champions League, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. augusztus 27-én. Kategória:2001–2002-es Bajnokok Ligája 2001–2002